The present invention relates to an eddy current testing probe and eddy current testing apparatus, particularly to an eddy current testing probe and eddy current testing apparatus for detecting a flaw in a test article by changing sequentially energized one(s) of a plurality of coils to detect a flaw signal generated by a detecting coil.
The eddy current testing probe and eddy current testing apparatus for detecting the flaw in the test article by changing sequentially energized one(s) of the plurality of coils to detect the flaw signal generated by the detecting coil, was already provided as shown by, for example, JP-A-2003-344360.
That is, in these, the plurality of coils are arranged on a flexible substrate so that the coils are pressed against a surface of the test article by an elasticity such as a leaf spring or the like, and under this situation, energized one(s) of the coils is sequentially changed to detect the flaw in the test article from the flaw signal generated by the detecting coil.